CuteChihuahua
CuteChihuahua is an infamous user well known for his love of little girls. Fame Checker *According to I-am-a-giraffe's research, CuteChihuahua is a Category A user, ociated with the "?" symbol. The meaning of this, however, is unknown. *"I like you. So instead of tearing you a new one I will politely disagree with you." :: -Radori, after CuteChihuahua called Isaac "yet another Cloud rip-off". *CuteChihuahua: "I just want to defend persecuted and defenseless minorities from hatred, bigotry and discrimination. *aliashubbatch:' '"So you support pedophilia? Is that what I'm reading here?" *"CuteChihuahua is a troll on the Smash forums. Not a very good one, though." :: -User: SalsaSavant, when creating this page. *"Did you learn all that in your freshman level art cl? It's just a phase, don't worry, you won't be that pompous and pretentious forever. I agree with you somewhat in the sense that Frozen isn't high art. That said, I don't remember Disney ever claiming that it was. Last I checked it was a fun family movie with a nice message and singing. The goal wasn't to shock and awe everyone with intricate symbolism, it was to make an enjoyable movie. But then again, you're probably the kind of guy who hates anything that's popular on the grounds that people like it, right? You most likely say things like "this makes me lose faith in humanity" or "people are stupid" because you're so much better than the m populous. Guess what? You're not. You're unremarkable, just like everyone else." :: -MegaMew, after CuteChihuahua dissed a kids movie. *"Can everyone stop responding to this Chihuahua guy? It's obvious he is one of the pseudo-intellectuals who thinks that anyone who isn't a genius automatically disqualifies any opinion they have. It's a common thought process of someone who is of slightly above average intelligence. He is just intelligent enough to recognize that there are serious problems in modern society, but not intelligent enough to recognize what it actually means. It results in pretentious and awful opinions that p*** off both those of average intelligence and those real intellectuals. He literally acts like a character straight from Atlas Shrugged, and that's not a good thing" :: -pillsburyboy22 *"I honestly can't figure out whether you are just a really effective troll or just completely out of touch with the world. The completely ridiculous stuff that you post is incredible to behold." :: -pillsburyboy22, after CuteChihuahua called to attention the frequent missuse and abuse of the term "party game". *"Did you seriously just call Greentexting "Reddit arrows"... again?!" :: -Arne83, whenever he sees CuteChihuahua misnaming Greentext. *'"Are you destroying your own point?' ~'Whines about a mii costume' ~'only playable characters matter' ILLUSION 100" https://i.imgtc.ws/pAHMdfw.gif -'SmashHype in that ashley's wig topic' Supporter of *Adeleine *Lip *Ashley *Takamaru *Ashley Robbins *Kumatora *Tap Girl *Donbe and Hikari *Agent Francis York Morgan *Shinji Ikari *Rei Ayanami *Ridley *Impa *Lyssandre *Ayumi Tachibana *Marshal *Literally any Kirby character except Bandana Dee *Shantae * Current Waifu: LANA <3 * it, any girl under the age of like 10 Detractor of *Snake *Dixie Kong *K. Rool *Asuka Langley Soryu *Isaac *Porky *Masked Man *N *Bandana Dee *Ill Piantisimo *Palutena *Ultimate Zelda AKA "Soylda" *Isabelle (but only after she was actually included in the game for whatever reason) *Lillie *Sakurai *'SmashHype' What's your favorite flavor of ice cream Chihuahua was suspended for a brief period of time due to user GearRandom who went into one of his topics asking everyone what their favorite flavor of ice cream was. The topic quickly derailed and was eventually taken down with Chihuahua being suspended and Gear getting a warning. I'm gear and I'm writing this i don't ing know what else do I put here yeah let's call it Lanagate Misc. Facts *Occupation: Elementary School Teacher * Whenever he posts, quickly reply to him with this image: http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/155/839/stop-posting-yell.jpg?1311984653 * He has a vore fetish, a gore fetish, a scat fetish, and a rape fetish. He's also a zoophile and he's obviously a phile. * Hey it's me CuteChihuahua, the above is true. I'm also a necrophile. * Reported SmashHype more than 3 times for calling him both an idiot and "B 3 D 0" Phile which made him got a warned statue and a loss of 10 KARMA AKA unable to track CC2 down with FACTS AND LOGIC * Refuse for some reason to share his opinion about Sans * SmashHype is banned now and his alt is set to read only, he even mocked him in discord... * Apparently, everyone who's against an inclusion of X character is a sakurai fan and is only doing it because he's "brainwashed" * Says that playable character are the only important thing in the game yet whines about a mii costume not having a white hair recolor, everytime you bring this up he just ignores you * Thinks that Lana is a mascot just because she has a poster and used in marketing * Thinks that Lana will appear in Gen 8 and will replace Ash * Hates 3rd party picks and everytime someone says that there's no difference between them and that both 3rd and 1st party can be good he just post a cringy laughing puppy * If you see him in a Smash topic, post 1 of those following Gifs: https://i.imgtc.ws/pAHMdfw.gif https://i.imgtc.ws/Q6N9toK.gif https://i.imgtc.ws/v5uq4fU.gif Category:Users Category:Losers Category:Friends of Kristoff Category:Gross Category:Lolicons Category:Banjo denier Category:Philes Category:People Into Feet Category:JFK Category:Bad Category:Rated Most Hated Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:Probably doesn't take showers Category:People who voted for Trump Category:Scumbags